gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mrs. Philips
For the mission, see Mrs. Philips (mission). Canadian (Assumed) |family = Mr. Philips (husband) Trevor Philips (son) Ryan Philips (son, Deceased) |affiliations = |vehicles = |businesses = |voice = Unknown |status = Alive}} Mrs. Philips is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V. She is the mother of Trevor Philips and appears in a Strangers and Freaks side mission. History Background Mrs. Philips is the mother of Trevor and Ryan Philips, the latter of which died at some point before 2013. She was once a prostitute and stripper. Mrs. Philips was sentenced to jail for an unknown amount of time. It also remains unknown of what she was sentenced for, but it could possibly be drugs, as Mrs. Philips appears to be addicted. She mentions that Trevor never wrote or visited her during her stay in prison, much to her disappointment. Events of GTA V The only appearance she makes is during the Strangers and Freaks mission Mrs. Philips after completing the storyline, if Trevor is kept alive. When Trevor walks into his trailer, he suddenly encounters an older woman in his trailer, much to his shock. When asking her what she's doing in his trailer, she turns around and faces him, asking Trevor, "Is this how you greet your mother, Trevor?" She appears to be the mother of Trevor, who (as far as many people know) just got released from prison. She's disappointed of her son because he never wrote or visited her, and asks him if he found a woman yet. Not letting him answer the question, she asks if he's gay, which she would have no problem with, as she states she would've always wanted a gay son; a son that wouldn't forget about his mother. After Trevor deeply apologizes to her, she states she is in great pain and requires a drug called Deludamol, a whole vanload of it. When Trevor is about to walk outside, Mrs. Philips mentions to bring her a gentleman as well if he finds one, stating Trevor could really use a father figure. To complete the mission, Trevor must find a Deludamol Rumpo. Once the van has been found and brought back to the trailer, it appears Mrs. Philips has disappeared, and is nowhere to be found, suggesting that her appearance might have been a hallucination on Trevor's part, which leads to Trevor crying on the floor. She never appears again after the mission has been completed. Character Appearance Mrs. Philips looks like she could be in her late 60s-70s and has short red hair. She wears a leopard printed shirt with a big black belt around her belly and pink leggings. She also wears multiple accessories like a chain, earrings and bracelets. Mission appearances ;Grand Theft Auto V *Mrs. Philips/Damaged Goods (Strangers & Freaks Missions) Trivia *Mrs. Philips appears to be addicted to the drug Deludamol, since she asks Trevor to steal an entire van full of it. *Mrs. Philips was a prostitute when Trevor was younger, when she asks "Is that what you think I am, a prostitute? Still?" and when he is having a Private Dance, he affirms that his mother was once a stripper. *Mrs. Philips has a faint English accent, possibly suggesting she was born in England and migrated over to Canada or America and gave birth to Trevor. *Her British accent may very likely be a reference to Steven Ogg's (voice and mo-cap performer of Trevor) real life mother who was English. *Trevor is very sensitive about his mother and will usually get angry very easily if he or her is insulted as is shown whenever Trevor is called a "motherfucker" as he will then start Rampages. *She is the third parent of a protagonist to make a visual appearance. The first being Janet Vance and the second Adriana Yanira Lopez. *After the cutscene, when she wants Trevor to bring the Deludemol van, you can hear her voice from Trevor's trailer. The player is not able to get back into the trailer however. If you start shooting the trailer with RPG's, sticky bombs and/or other weapons you'll be able to go back inside the trailer, only to find that Trevor's mother isn't there. If you exit the trailer and go back inside, you will sometimes encounter some maids, and they will respawn in one place on the trailer. *Theoretically, Mrs. Philips is one of the few people that Trevor genuinely loves and cares about. This is shown when Trevor mutters and even cries to her in shame and guilt when she reveals her disappointment into him. *Another reason is, if Trevor finds the Deludemol van and brings it to her, he runs into his trailer, estatic that he has done a good deed for his mother and that he is proud of that as he was never well behaved as a child. However, he then cries uncontrollably on the ground, curled up when he realises that she either left the trailer and will probably never come back (just like his childhood, how she never really paid attention to him), or it was just part of Trevor's imagination based on his troubled childhood of him being abused by his dad, and that he wanted someone to truly love him in his life for once. *This may also explain his strange feelings torwards Patricia Madrazo, but Patricia also fell in love with him later on after he had kidnapped her (but Trevor showed clear feelings when he first met her, which could mean that Patricia just has Stockholm Syndrome) to the point of secretly texting/phoning him after she is back with her husband. *In a interview to the Playboy Magazinehttp://m.playboy.com/playground/view/id/3489/name/grand-theft-auto-sam-houser-interview, Sam Houser revealed that his mother (who is also the mother of Dan Houser), the english actress Geraldine Moffat, made a performance for the game. The most likely theory is that she played Trevor's mother, this would explain why Mrs Phillips has an english accent despise she being most probably canadian and the fact that Mrs Phillips is the mother of one of the protagonists and Geraldine is the mother of the Houser brothers, could be a very funny reason to Dan Houser choose his own mother to play the role. Since the actress who portrait Mrs Phillips is not credited on the final credits, this remains just a theory. Gallery Mrsphillips.png|Mrs Philips as she appears in the Strangers and Freaks Mission. mrs.phillips2-GTAV.png|Mrs. Philips criticizing Trevor. mrsphillipsandtrevor-GTAV.png|Trevor crying at his mother. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Random characters